An old Kingdom Dance
by Shinzhon
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot  Une époque se termine et une autre commence, sous le ciel et dans la perspective d'un avenir radieux.


Me revoila, j'avais envie de publier un petit truc, j'ai relu des fics et ça m'a donné envie, me revoila donc dans la domaine ffVII, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ^^. On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Square Enix, point à moi et je m'en plains fort ~

J'écoutais l'OST de Raiponce, "Kingdom Dance" si vous l'avez sous la main, usez-en et abusez-en ça fait que du bien :p

* * *

><p>Ils ne savaient comment cela avait commencé, mais ne voulaient tout de même pas que cela finisse. Au début, tout ceci les avaient intrigué, Reno le premier, qui avait regardé et désigné d'un air vague un cercle qui s'était formé dans un attroupement. Ni lui ni Elena n'étaient de service, e c'était pour acheter deux ou trois outils de subsistance primaire qu'ils étaient descendus en ville, loin de la nouvelle Tour Shinra qui avait achevé sa construction il y avait à peine une semaine. Le roux avait suivi la jeune femme qui s'était dirigée sans hésiter. Elle aimait la foule, ce n'était pas une femme du genre de celles qui devenaient Turk par plaisir. C'était une jeune femme qui voulait désormais s'affranchir du sang qu'elle avait fait couleur. Enfin, il n'en savait rien. Il supposait au moment où elle lui refourgua deux sacs dans les pattes, l'un d'un traiteur et l'autre du magasin discount du coin en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Il la suivit.<p>

C'était des ouvriers, ceux que l'on voyait partout en tenues tâchées de ciment avec un casque blanc. Tout la ville était nouvelle et n'en finissait plus de se construire. Ils venaient d'un peu partout, les plus proches de Junon, les plus éloignés mêmes de Rocket Town. Pauvres, jeunes ou vieux, ils venaient chercher du boulot, il y en avait toujours à Edge. Alors ils se stabilisaient. La Shinra reconstruisait tout et avait besoin de main d'œuvre. C'te plan de se faire pardonner, j'te jure. Il y avait des femmes, et qui gueulaient autant que des hommes. Mais là, oui ils parlaient tous fort en battant des mains. Pourquoi ? Le Turk roux s'approcha, il écarta deux personnes pour se retrouver en bordure de ce cercle ou il n'y avait personne. Intrigué, il regarda une femme s'agiter au centre du cercle.

Elle avait de longs, très longs cheveux qui bougeaient en rythme avec ses sauts et ses tours. Roux, non, quasiment rouges. Jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun clair. Elle travaillait comme les autres, cela se voyait à son jean délavé et son top sans apprêt que la sueur faisait coller à son torse ferme. Elle avait une voix forte qui enjoignait les autres à danser avec elle. Abandonner le travail ? Cette femme en avait des bonnes. Les Turks travaillaient pour la Shinra, or ils avaient le droit de les réprimander pour ces conneries. Mais Reno n'y songeait même pas quand même bien on me regardât froidement pour son uniforme noir. Elena, elle…

Ce fut cette femme qui l'invita à danser. Alors que quelques personnes rejoignaient la piste improvisée, de la musique se faisait entendre, du violon, quelques fausses notes, un air rural venu sans doute du fin fond d'une cambrousse. C'était pas du Chopin joué par un musicologue agréé mais c'était ce genre de musique qui réchauffait le cœur.

Un courant d'air se fit sentir dans tout la rue, froid, mais il parut chaud au Turk qui regarda son amie et coéquipière qui se laissait entrainer dans la danse. Tout l monde battait des mains ensembles désormais, les couples s rejoignaient, changeaient de partenaire, tournaient et Elena tendit sa main vers Reno après un tour souple sur elle-même. Ses deux grands yeux brillants finirent d'achever les décisions du rouquin qui, sans plus trop réfléchir, la suivit dans cette danse improvisée.

Non il ne connaissait pas les pas. Encore moins il savait danser. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'apprendre, mais c'était avec le cœur aussi léger que la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras qu'il commençait à apprendre. Haut dans le ciel, quelques nuages s'égrenaient comme des ballots de cotons, propulsés par un vent glacé. Mais il n'en avait rien à carrer, ici, il faisait chaud, très chaud. Il était comme un gamin, comme si tout commençait. Une vie libre, claire comme ce ciel, claire comme l'avenir qu'il voyait à l'horizon de sa vie.


End file.
